


Sneaking out is fun sometimes

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual JJ (Outer Banks), Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Pope (Outer Banks), Idiots in Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Happiness, JJpope, M/M, Mayward - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pope Heyward - Freeform, Walks On The Beach, i love these two, jj maybank - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj x PopeJj Maybank x Pope HeywardJjpope / Mayward <3Featuring the crain house, Jj's extremely impulsive behavior and convincing Pope to sneak out with him & "have some fun, for fucks sake!".
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Sneaking out is fun sometimes

Jj can't sleep.

No really, he can't.

He has been trying for 2 hours now. 

Atleast he thinks it's 2 hours.

He checks his phone.

It's 1:28 AM.

He went to sleep just after midnight.

So it hasn't been 2 hours.

Almost, but not really.

Fuck it, he has been trying to sleep for roughly 1 and a half hours then.

He's fully awake, and he can't sit still, so he gets dressed in a pair of cargo shorts that may belong to John B, but who cares? The pogues basically share a wardrobe.

He throws a tanktop over his head and walks out of the room, tiptoeing since John B is snoring pretty loudly in the next room.

He grabs a glass of water and downs it, it feels nice against his throat. He refills it and does it again.

He goes out to sit on the porch.

He smokes a ciggarette.

He fiddles with his lighter for a bit.

He smokes another one.

He starts peeling paint of the railing.

He's bored out of his goddamn mind.

He wants to do something.

He debates on waking up John B and maybe they could go fishing or something, but his bestfriend had been having trouble sleeping, and Jj wasn't about to fuck it up even more.

He decided then and there, that Pope could need some fun. He needed to loosen up, break a few rules. Yeah, that sounded good.

So, he walked to Pope's.

He liked Pope.

Alot.

He had known that for a long time.

Maybe 2 years?.

Nah, probably 4.

How couldn't he though?.

Pope was perfect, with his perfect grades, perfectly good humor, perfect body, not that Jj had been looking, perfect face, perfect eyes and perfect teeth, not like Jj's own who were all spiky and shit.

He was pretty much in love with the other boy.

But they were friends.

Just friends.

Pope probably didn't like guys.

And he definitely didn't like Jj.

So he stayed quiet, tried not to stare too much, tried not to touch too much.

Tried to act normal, tried to act like he didn't wanna go down on one knee, or both.

No, no, no.

Don't think about that.

He silently cursed himself out as he walked around the house to Pope's window.

Pope woke up abrubtly to some wierd noise.

He looked up.

Someone was knocking on his window.

He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Who the hell was knocking on his window at 2 in the morning?

He stood up, pulled a pair of shorts over his boxers and a hoodie over his chest.

He looked out to see Jj waving at him, with a wide smile on his lips.

He sighed and opened the window.

He was about to yell when he started worrying about his parents hearing him, so he climbed out and pushed Jj back a few metres.

He stared at the blond boy in confusion.

"Hi", Jj said simply, with a cute little smile on his face.

Pope shook his head slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?", He asked.

Jj tilted his head slightly, like Pope was insane.

"I'm sneaking you out of your house", he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Pope blinked.

"Wha- why? It's 2 AM", he said, whisper-shouting.

"So?".

"So you should be in bed right now!", Pope spoke quickly.

"I couldn't sleep", Jj shrugged his shoulders again.

"So you decided to make me suffer too?".

Jj looked down.

"Sorry".

"It's fine, I just- okay, let's take a walk or something", Pope rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

Jj's head shot up.

"Really?", He asked, looking just as excited as a 7 year old getting icecream.

"Yeah, come on", Pope grabbed his arm and led him up to the street, where they began walking side by side, knocking their hands together a few times.

Pope blushed each time, it felt wierdly intimate.

He brushed it off.

It was just because he had a major crush on the blond boy with mild anger issues.

I mean, could you blame him?

Jj was extremely goodlooking, a social butterfly, unlike Pope. He was loyal and protective, he had amazing arms, he was funny, and he was so fucking interesting, always up for adventure, again, something Pope wasn't really, he was too used to planning everything.

So what if he almost wrote 'Pope Maybank' in his notebook like a middleschool girl and so what if instead of watching porn like any normal teenager, he used his imagination and thought of Jj.

He wasn't going to tell the blue-eyed boy about his feelings though.

Jj probably didn't like guys.

And he definitely didn't like Pope.

That's what he always told himself when he would get his hopes up after Jj looked at him for more than a second.

They were friends.

Friends who woke eachother up in the middle of the night to take a walk just because they couldn't sleep.

They ended up at the beach.

They sat down in the sand, side by side and watched the waves crash against the shore, making the water run higher and higher over the sand, almost touching their feet.

They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound being the ocean, making those sounds that oceans make.

That is, until Jj decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just bored out of my mind and not thinking straight", he said.

Pope looked over at him and really studied his face

"It's okay", he shrugged his shoulders, "I already got like 4 hours of sleep so I'll survive", he smiled slightly.

Jj let out a little chuckle.

"So what do you wanna do?", Pope asked then.

Jj furrowed his eyebrows.

Pope tried again.

"I mean, are we just gonna sit here for the rest of the morning or are we gonna go do something else?".

"I thought you were going back home", Jj pointed out, tilting his head.

Pope shook his head, snickering, then he looked up at Jj with the most genuine smile ever.

"I'm already here though, right?", he said, bumping his shoulder into Jj's.

Jj's mood was instantly lifted, just like that. A grin spread on his face.

He stood up then, quick as lightning, grabbing Pope's hand and hauling him up.

"Let's go do something fun then", he suggested.

Pope nodded and Jj instantly began dragging him in the direction of the crain house.

When Pope saw the stone wall, he immediatly began protesting.

"Jj wait! Do you know who lives here?", he whisper-shouted, "Have you not heard the stories?".

By stories he means the ones where Mrs.Crain murdered her husband and buried his body on the property.

Jj was already in the middle of climbing over but he turned around for a second to smile widely at his bestfriend.

"Yeah, come on! Have some fun, for fucks sake!", He said happily, hopping down on the other side.

Pope shook his head, but followed after the blond like a lost puppy.

When Jj had his mind on something, it was stuck in his head like a loop and he couldn't think of anything else. 

So it was best to just go with it and make sure he didn't get himself killed.

They walked around the yard for awhile, scaring eachother at every chance.

Jj even went as far as sneaking away to press his back against the wall and scare Pope when he walked around a corner.

"Shit!", Pope exclaimed, jumping backwards. 

Jj just laughed.

"Stop that", Pope tried to sound serious but it came out inbetween laughs.

They pushed eachother back and forth for awhile before an idea came to the blonds head.

He went off before any trace of common sense could hit him.

Pope got a little bit worried at that.

He went after him.

Then he got even more worried when Jj was tiptoeing up the stairs to the porch.

He turned around for a second and shimmyed his shoulders, sending Pope his infamous smirk as if his friend wasn't whisper-shouting at him to, "Get the hell down!".

Jj pretended to knock on the door and laughed at Pope shaking his head frantically, with a terrified look on his face.

Then, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Jj spotted one of the windows,

It was wide open.

Almost like it was waiting for the most stupid person on planet earth to fall for the trap and climb inside, where a murder was sitting in a chair waiting for their next victim.

Okay, that sounded alot like the plot to a fucking horror movie but whatever.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Jj was halfway through the window now.

Pope hurried up the stairs, trying his best not to make too much noise incase Mrs.Crain woke up.

He was tempted to take ahold of his friends leg and just yank him out of there but then he would just drop onto the porch and that definitely would have made too much noise.

No, he waited until Jj was inside to reason with him.

The problem now was, Jj wasn't stopping, he continued inside, where Pope couldn't even see him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck", he mumbled under his breath.

He debated on just leaving him there, to deal with the outcomes of his own stupid decisions. 

But you never leave a pogue behind.

So, he did what any good friend would have done, he hoisted himself up and swung his legs inside.

At first, his eyes could only make out a couch and some wierd ass mat on the floor.

Then he almost shit his pants when Jj came out of nowhere, talking way too fast for anyone to understand.

Pope looked at him.

"What?", He exclaimed harshly, "I'm not even gonna ask you if you're fucking stupid because I already know the answer", he put his hands on his head like a mother would.

Jj still had wide eyes.

"Come here, I gotta show you something!", He said happily, tugging on Pope's shirt like a goddamn child.

"Jesus! Fine! Then where out of here, you got it?", He said, sounding serious.

Jj nodded, kind of.

Then he dragged his bestfriend to the next room, where a kitchen table, a big refridgerator and a stove was.

Jj pointed to the counter, where a bunch of knives were placed in order, smallest to largest.

"This is totally what she killed her husband with!", Jj said, somewhat whispering.

"Jj stop".

"No I'm serious, why else would she have these knives?", He continued.

"It's a kitchen! She probably uses them to cut lettuce and shit, come on now", Pope rolled his eyes, tugging on the blonds arm.

"Yeah but why are there so many of them? And why are they placed in order?", Jj was stubborn.

"I don't know", Pope sighed, still trying to drag him out of there.

"She's a fucking psychopath, dude! I swear, I've seen this shit in movies", Jj was lightly touching the blades.

"Well, if she's a psychopath, then maybe we should get the hell out of here?", Pope asked then, finally making Jj look at him.

"Shit, you're right".

Thank god.

They walked back to the living room and Jj was just about to climb out when they heard a creak coming from inside the house.

They froze like deers in headlights and looked at eachother in fear.

They heard a second creak and Jj was already out the house at the third.

Pope was right behind him.

Jj tried to look inside but Pope grabbed his arm and they ran. 

They didn't stop until they were back at the beach, where they started their little adventure.

Panting, they both slumped down into the sand, laying on their backs to catch their breaths.

When his ears weren't ringing anymore and his heartbeat was back to normal, Pope turned his head to look at Jj.

He was already looking at him, with the widest smile Pope had ever seen on anyone before.

Any type of scolding Pope had been wanting to give his friend was out of the window the second his eyes met blue.

So blue, blue, blue.

Neither of them said anything, until Jj giggled.

He fucking giggled.

And he didn't stop.

Soon enough, Pope was giggling too and they sat up, leaning on eachother slightly.

"What the hell were you thinking?", Pope asked, smiling.

"I wasn't", he answered genuinely.

And god, Pope was so inlove with him. He didn't care if Jj was impulsive, had the worst temper he had ever seen and never thought before he said or did anything. He was inlove with him, utterly and completely inlove with him.

Suddenly, Pope didn't have any sort of impulse control either, because he gripped the front of Jj's shirt and pulled him forward so he could smash their lips together. 

When his mind caught up to what he was doing, he tried to pull away but Jj's hand had found it's way to his neck holding him in a firm but gentle chokehold.

Pope sighed into the kiss and Jj took that opportunity to slip his tounge into the other boy's mouth, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

They kissed until they had to pull away because the lack of oxygen was getting too much.

"Fuck", Jj breathed out.

"Fuck, indeed", Pope mumbled which caused Jj to start laughing.

"What the hell was that?", Jj asked when he had calmed down, smiling slightly.

Pope fiddled with the strings on his shorts.

"I just- I don't know", he answered.

"You don't know?", Jj smiled.

"I guess it was just becoming too much", Pope looked down.

"What was?".

Jj looked at him, licking his lips.

"Wanting and not being allowed to have", Pope breathed out, looking up again.

Jj chuckled.

"Who said you weren't allowed to have?", He smirked.

Pope switched between looking at his lips and looking into his eyes, to search for a sign that this was a fucking joke or something.

When he didn't find anything, he caved in.

He was done playing safe.

They kissed again, just as passionatly as the first time.

Jj was shocked at this new burst of confidence from Pope but he didn't complain a bit.

He liked how Pope kept getting closer, and closer, and closer, until he was basically sitting in Jj's lap.

When they pulled away this time, Jj took his time studying Pope's face. He had never seen his face so close up before.

Cute.

Then he just had to ruin the moment by saying something stupid.

"See? Sneaking out is fun sometimes, huh?", Jj smirked and Pope blushed before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Not when you sneak into a killers house in the middle of the night and almost get caught", Pope said, tilting his head and trying to look serious.

"Whatever you say, I thought it was pretty fun".

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! 
> 
> I would be so thankful if you could leave kudos or a little comment <3
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, tell me what I can do better :) love u


End file.
